


chasing ghosts

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Jealousy, Other, Pining, Possessiveness, Reason for rating won’t be until second part, Written from G’raha’s POV, spoilers for shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: But these thoughts won’t let you go, they keep running back to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m keeping this ambiguous WoL for this part, but the second part will be an ambiguous male WoL! It just fits better with the way I intend to write that scene out. I hope you like this part though because I really enjoyed writing from G’raha’s point of view!

Surreal is it that things transpired in this way.

It’s what G’raha thinks every night that he lays in his bed, staring up at the glimmering ceiling in the tower that has been his homage for decades. Although these days, he’s caught in a cycle of thoughts revolving around the Warrior of Darkness.

Closing his eyes, he can envision their face even then. The smoothness of their tone recalls times in the past, ones that he longs to reminiscence on with them, but secrecy denies him that. At least for now.

There are more treacherous notions that threaten to seep into the innocence of it all. Merely being in the Warrior’s presence again is enough, _more _than enough after years of solitude. However, it’s not as if he can deny the way his heart _and _body crave for more. As of late it’s grown more evident with the time they spend together.

The worst of it occurs when G’raha witnesses what appear to be simple interactions on the surface level between the Warrior and others. Whether it be comrades or mere acquaintances, sometimes there’s something that builds within G’raha. At first it had been unidentifiable, but lately it’s been splitting at the seams so much he can’t help but hate himself in a way for even allowing such a feeling to be born.

**_Jealousy_**.

How it’s coiled around his very being, tendrils of it lingering on him, seemingly growing with each passing day. It’s almost like a curse.

There are more important matters that require his attention right now, that being saving more than one world. Such a foolish notion will have to wait for another time, if any.

* * *

“Surely you can spare a little of your time to come with us?”

Alisaie questions the Exarch as most of their group is standing in the Ocular one evening.

“I’m afraid today’s events have tired me to a great degree.”

She seems a little disappointed. They were all going to have a drink that evening, somewhat in celebration of slaying a Light Warden, and also as an excuse to relax for a change.

“I was hoping I would have another level-headed person to take care of my dear brother here once he’s had one too many glasses of wine.”

Alphinaud scoffs indignantly at the accusation. It results in them having a mini tiff in the background.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? It won’t be the same without you.”  
It’s then the Warrior regards them with a warm tone, one full of understanding but still wishing for him to change his mind.

G’raha smiles in reassurance.

“I apologize. Next time I promise to join you.”

“If you’re sure.”

There’s a gesture made in return on the Warrior’s part as they reach out to lightly touch and run his hand down G’raha’s arm. Despite the cloak covering most of his skin, the faintest brush of those fingers against the side of his wrist is enough to have the man inhaling sharply. Luckily the commotion the rest of their comrades provide seem to help in having it go unheard.

When all is said and done the group exits the tower, ultimately leaving the Exarch to his own devices.

For a while he’s fine, not dwelling too much on the decision. An exhaustion does indeed weigh him down, but now that he’s left alone to the silence something else does as well. Tomestones and old reads manage to occupy his thoughts well-enough until he can no longer focus long enough to read a single line of a passage.

It has him walking back to the Ocular, a sense of shame overcoming him as he raises his staff to have the screen fade from black into an image. At first it’s faint until it gradually becomes sharper.

The sight of the Scions gathered together at a long table is now view to him. Appearing normal enough, his gaze moves until the image shifts to the Warrior who’s sat next to a stranger. With a furrow of his brow, G’raha can’t help but to ceaselessly examine every little move made between them. They seem cordial, nothing out of the ordinary, until it’s not.

When the stranger runs their hand on the Warrior’s thigh in a rather suggestive manner, G’raha’s voice catches. He has to swallow down the surge of anxiety and disappointment. The mix of it has him waving his staff to quickly close off the connection, no longer able to stand watching what might unfold.

Maybe it’s to keep himself in denial. It doesn’t really change the amount of hurt that resonates from it though.

* * *

There’s nights that temptation whispers in his ear like sweet nothings. An offering of a reprieve from the weight of this role and the emotions tied to one he can’t seem to ever stop thinking of.

It appears to be sensible until the distinctness of _sin _creeps over him to taint his judgment. Should he hate himself for intruding on the Warrior’s private moments like this? Of course.

Can he bring himself to stop?

No. The answer is always no.

He watches the way they writhe on the sheets, and G’raha can’t help but wish he’s there with them. More than anything he wants to give them that pleasure they deserve, to lick over their skin and taste the sweetness they provide. It’s horrible that he’s been reduced to this, a pining mess that can do nothing but watch from afar.

With his hand slick from precum at how he watches like a man entranced, he groans the Warrior’s name, breaths coming faster from the way he seamlessly works himself up in time with them. The intensity of it all has his thoughts a rush of wondering just who and what the Warrior is thinking of.

His thoughts verge into the most obscene at the way the Warrior spreads their legs wider, his gaze unmoving from how stroke over themselves in the very same ways that G’raha has seen on more than one occasion.

It has him on the verge of desperation, and the moment the Warrior’s breaths hitch to etch into a beautiful moan instead, he’s breaking right alongside of them. He shudders, choking out the Warrior’s name, the hot sensations streaking through him numbing the guilt in those blissful seconds.

* * *

It feels like it’s taken ages to get to this point, probably because in hindsight it has.

With his head leaned against a boulder, he stares up at the sky, the sunset drifting above to paint such a beautiful scene. The rare times he’s able to leave the tower and appreciate the outside world are ones that manage to calm his thoughts.

He needs that now considering that is set to occur. In his heart he knows what he must do and has every intention of following through on it regardless of the consequences. There’s still a twinge of regret that burrows in a times, and it’s when the Warrior smiles at him.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

G’raha looks up to see the very person he had been thinking of.

“Sorry, I needed a moment to myself.”

“Should I leave..?”

“No please-“ He reaches up instinctively to take their hand in an effort to get them to stay.

The Warrior smiles, not immediately moving their hand so that the contact remains. It’s then he takes a seat next to him.

When G’raha manages to withdraw his hand and calm his heart down, he looks to his friend.

“You know…for so long all I wanted was to do things like this. Seeing you traveling to the edges of the world whether it be to aid others or simply experience what life has to offer…I believe it inspired me to crave those very things more than I already did.”

Maybe it’s the remembrance that his time would more than likely be at an end soon that allows him an amount of freedom in speaking his thoughts without fear. Well, a small measure of his thoughts at least.

“I’m amazed by you. Honestly that word doesn’t even do what I feel justice.”

That confession must affect the Warrior more than G’raha ever assumed it would, because afterward they’re leaning in closer to place their hand on top of his own.

“You are too you know.” They speak in a soft tone, and G’raha can’t help but be thankful that the cloak is hiding how red his cheeks are. “I think, after all of this is over, that we should go on our own adventure. It can be just the two of us.”

An ilm of sadness seems to weigh him down even more than the exhaustion. Still he forces himself to smile at the suggestion, giving a nod while moving his fingers in a way that has their fingers brushing.

“I’d want nothing more.”

“Then it’s settled.” They grip his hand gently before pulling it away.

G’raha can’t help wishing they’d never let go.

* * *

It’s the first time he’s been awake for more than an hour in what feels to be weeks. The time spent recovering in the tower has been doing him well. The time following the confrontation in the Ancient city gave way to him witnessing the return of night throughout the entirety of the First.

Although shortly after that he’d fallen prey to the exhaustion that often crippled him when he’s away from the tower for prolonged periods of time. The days that followed felt to be like he’d been weaving in and out of reality, mind still filled with a disbelief that he’s even still alive.

The entire stage had been set for his curtain call, and yet there he laid with his heart still beating and air still filling his lungs.

“Thank goodness you’re all right. I wouldn’t know what to do if I had lost you too.”

It’s Lyna who is at his bedside in that moment. Her hand is holding his own, and he manages a smile despite a bit of weakness he still feels from the slightest of movements.

“There’s no need to shed tears for me.”  
He says but that doesn’t stop the way she looks at him with a few tear drops having already fallen.

“How silly you are.” The way he grips her hand seems to act as a reassurance she needs. As she wipes away the streaks on her face, her tone becomes a little lighter. “You know, I’ve not been the only one here at your side since your fall.”

“They’ve been here, every day for hours with such vigilance. It’s admirable.” Lyna looks towards the pile of books nearby. “I believe…they read to you while you sleep.”

Such a thought has a darkening blush forming on the man’s cheeks. It causes the Viera to laugh softly at the sight, a knowing smile showing on her lips.

“Yes well, I believe you should speak with them when you’re able to.”

She says those words in a way that hints towards something else. It has G’raha swallowing thickly, attempting to keep his emotions from showing too much on his face. The way Lyna looks at him tells him that she _knows._

“Do you think it wise? I have fear of what might happen.”

“You’ve held in those feelings in long enough.”

There’s a faint cough that comes from near the doorway which has their conversation cut short.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but one of your subordinates is looking for you.”

Seeing the Warrior in the doorway ignites a surge of emotion within G’raha. He watches as Lyna gives his hand a quick squeeze, pardoning herself from the room which effectively leaves him alone with them.

“It’s good to see you awake.” They say with a somewhat weathered smile.

“I feel as if everyone has been making such a fuss over me.”

He watches as they take a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. It looks as if they want to say something, but they hesitate at first.

“Well, since you’ve been hibernating…”

They start in a teasing tone as if to pull themselves from whatever had been affecting their mood. “…we’ve been talking about what we could do once you’ve regained your strength.”

“And what is that?”

“You promised me you’d come with us drinking next time, yes?”

G’raha’s ears twitch some as he does indeed recall that moment. Thinking of what all he saw that night has him wishing he hadn’t remembered. He manages to hide his disappointment with quick nod.

“Is that what the savior of the world wishes of me?”

They lightly jab his arm which this time is exposed with how his cloak had been shed in his time of recovery. The touch over the crystal has him shivering, and he has to bite back a noise at the contact.

“After everything I believe some fun would do _all _of us some good.”

There’s a million different reasons that sound alarms in his head to politely turn down the invitation somehow. But seeing how the Warrior looks at him almost longingly has him unable to refuse.

“I’m yours as soon as I’m back on my feet.”

* * *

Things worked in the Warrior’s favor, because it only took a few days for G’raha to be going about a normal routine again. When night fell over the city, the lively occupants were as active as ever, including the group of Scions and the Exarch in tow.

In the vast bar just beside the marketplace they all gathered at the same table that G’raha saw them at in his vision. For a moment simply being there gave him a bit of anxiety.

Somehow the fear of having to witness the Warrior possibly engaging in intimacies with someone else _in person _definitely didn’t sit well with him.

Still he smiles as best he can, it growing a little easier with time as the glasses of wine go from one to five with the passing hours. Empty bottles litter the table, and it’s when Thancred it recounting an embarrassing tale from their younger years that he finds himself out of wine.

That won’t do.

Now it has been quite some time since he’s indulged in the sweetness of alcohol, but he still manages to keep a level-head enough to know not to drink too much. As he stands up to fetch another bottle from the barkeep, he realizes that he’s steady enough to handle a few more drinks.

”I haven’t seen you in a while.”

A familiar voice catches his attention, and soon he’s in a conversation with one of the local shopkeepers. The young man is nice enough, almost charming the Exarch admits to himself.

“We were thankful for your assistance during that time.”

“Nonsense, how could I not be willing to help someone like you?”

When the young man moves to lightly touch his arm, he realizes just what is happening here. The contact is reminiscence to how the Warrior touched him before, and somehow the pain associated with that makes him go silent for a moment.

“You’ve been so nice to all of us. You should really let us repay you for your kindness.”

He continues with his hand shift to touch on G’raha’s chest. It rests there lightly, not moving any further without consent, but there’s a glimmer in his eyes that suggests amorous intent.

“I...”

A round of laughter from the table nearby snaps him back into his right mind. He looks towards the source of the noise, seeing how Thancred is leaning back on Urianger in a laughing fit. A smile tugs some on his lips at the sight, although a figure moving from the table has him averting his gaze suddenly.  
The Warrior appears to be leaving the area.

“I must tend to something, excuse me.”

G’raha manages to mutter a quick apology as he walks after his friend. When he descends the steps and follows them through the walkway leading back to the courtyard of the Crystarium, he finally manages to catch up to them.

“Turning in for the night?”

“No, I needed some air.”

The response is curt in a way that has G’raha confused. He relents in opting to give the Warrior space if needed.

“Should I leave you to your thoughts?”

For a long moment the Warrior doesn’t respond. Instead they stare up at the sky.

“Don’t worry about me. You should return to your friend.”

It’s then the Warrior starts to walk off, heading in the direction of the tower.  
G’raha is struck with disbelief and doesn’t initially respond. His thoughts are muddled from the wine and trying to discern what is going on here. The Warrior is already ascending the steps by the time he catches up once more, slightly winded and it’s heard in how he speaks.

“Tonight I was meant to be spending time with you and the others, not them.”

“You’re right.”

Their response is noted as they both enter the tower. G’raha hastily walks up next to them, tired of the stonewalling.

When they grab onto their arm, confusion is evident in how he stares at them.

“What’s wrong? Why are you walking away from me?”

It’s after he says it that he realizes how his voice is a little shaky. A mix of the alcohol and worry that he did something _wrong _somehow that the Warrior is mad at him is somewhat overwhelming. What could he have done though? He simply was enjoying their time together as everyone else did.

“I thought you would want privacy.”

G’raha can sense the frustration radiating from the Warrior now. So often they’ve done well to keep their emotions under wraps, but they seem to be unable to do so.

“Why do you keep assuming I was up to something?”

“If you saw what I saw then you’d think the same thing, wouldn’t you?”

The dawning of what this is has G’raha speechless. When he’s too shocked to initially speak, the Warrior rashly responds by continuing to walk away.

“You’re jealous?”

How G’raha questions them has them stopping mid-step. Instead they turn to approach him, staring at him directly as their voice is raw with emotion.

“Is that not obvious enough?”

“But…you…I’ve _seen _you…!”

The confession has the Warrior stalking forward, voice heightening in frustration.

“Seen me what?!”

“I’ve seen you with someone before!” G’raha yells in a haze of anger and hurt of his own.

He realizes he’s said too much but it’s too late. There’s a recognition that crosses the Warrior’s features, and soon they’re stepping in closer to have the Exarch stepping back in turn. It results in him hitting the wall, unsure of what to expect, but the anxiety cripples him.

“You’ve been watching me then?”

“I-I…” G’raha tries to explain himself, only left to displaying a harsh blush as the Warrior doesn’t stop staring at them. Thankfully a reprieve to the worry that has him rooted in place comes in the form of them leaning in to whisper against his ear.

“…it must not have been very much, because you would’ve seen I didn’t do anything with them.”

When they pull back, it’s only a fraction, and G’raha can feel their uneven breaths mingling with his own.

“I wouldn’t have done anything.”

There’s too much he wants to say, the words echoing in his head, heart having felt them for so long. Instead he stares at them, somehow hoping the look alone is enough.

“Prove it.”

That’s all the momentum G’raha needs for hundreds of years of emotions to crash over him. He can find no other means of speaking to them other than to grip at the front of their shirt and cease the uncertainties with a searing kiss.

The response is immediate in a way that has G’raha not holding back at all. A unstoppable force has him grabbing ahold of the Warrior to push them against the wall in their stead. The mere feel of those lips slotted against his own with those lovely sounds coming from the one person he admires and cares for above anyone else, it’s enough to have him overwhelmed.

“I don’t want anyone but you. It’s always been you.” G’raha manages to whisper hastily between the kisses that only cease for a few seconds.

The Warrior’s kisses that follow leave him warm and weak. When they nip over his lips, he meets their tongue for a taste, groaning at the way their bodies meet from such eagerness. There’s a meld of sweet wine and what has to be possessiveness. A hand pushes into his hair, and G’raha knows he’s forgone.

Using the grip as leverage, they keep G'raha close while staring at him.

"Seeing anyone near you with those intentions is enough to drive me mad."

"How do you think I've felt all of this time?"

He counters back, breathing heavily as his hands wander over the Warrior's sides. "Having to watch how many adore you and have had such an avid presence in your life...more than I ever could hope to." The pain reflects in his gaze for a moment. It's enough for the Warrior to soothingly trace their fingers down to the back of his neck.

"Many are important to me, but none of them give me the happiness that you do."

As those fingers run from his neck to glide over his cheek, G'raha lets out a shudder of a breath, and he can't resist moving to kiss over the tips of those fingers.

"Will you allow me to show you how much I feel for you?"

The Warrior agrees without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g'raha chanting: top me top me

He’s shaking as their hands are intertwined. Wandering through the tower to the confines of his bedroom gives G’raha time for the realization that this is really happening to sink in. The moment the door closes, he can feel the desperation thrumming through him, and it must show because the way the Warrior looks at him is _everything_.

“Do you have any idea how cute you are?”

The Warrior questions while approaching him, practically stalking towards him until G’raha is falling back against the sheets. A hand pushes along his thigh, and he’s exhaling shakily as the Warrior leans in to crawl on top of him.

“Seeing as I was under the impression you had no interest in me up until this point…I can say I am not aware…” G’raha attempts to reply in an even tone, failing miserably from how the warmth of a mouth brushes against his ear.

With a hand roaming over the cloak wrapped around his frame, skilled fingers find the clasp to undo the garment, pushing it apart to reveal the expanse of skin and crystal mapped together. A low chuckle escapes the Warrior, the sensations from it causing G’raha’s breaths to hitch, his body trying to shift upward for more friction whether it be from that hand on his chest or the Warrior’s hips against his own.

“…Oh G’raha…” When his name is spoken in that raw manner, G’raha can’t help but to emit a moan in response. “…I assure you, there hasn’t been a moment I didn’t want you.”

It’s then their hips finally meet as the Warrior grinds down against them, tentatively at first, pulling back to watch the way those lips part, and listening to that voice which sounds so pretty moaning his name. G’raha’s hand hastily moves to grip at the other’s lower back, keeping that contact going as the remembrance of days and nights of _wanting_ this man start to heighten his need.

“You intend to ruin me then?” He questions with a hitch in his breaths, wanting to hear them say _yes_.

The Warrior responds by moving to dip his hands beneath G’raha’s body, building up that teasing by gripping on his ass, rutting down against them with the purpose of watching him grow insanely needy. Upon feeling how the outline of that cock hidden beneath smallclothes starts to grow harder, a glance downward has him able to see the reddened tip slipping past the fabric, and he can’t help but to smirk at the sight.

He slows down his pace, leaning back to gradually roll his hips, watching as the tip starts to glisten with precum. G’raha is panting, cock twitching from the ache, and he nearly covers his face from how the Warrior stares down at him as if to devour him whole. He’s never wanted something so bad in his entire life.

“I intend to make you mine.”

It’s the edge of possessiveness in his tone that has G’raha a _blushing_, whimpering mess. A broad hand reaches to tug off his smallclothes, leaving him laid on the sheets completely bare save for the cloak spread out beneath of him.

When the Warrior begins removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt, the realness of it all has G’raha’s heart racing. He’s still completely red in the face as he leans up to help them, fingers hastily dragging down the zipper of their pants. It’s when he feels the outline of that cock that triggers a primal desire, one that he hasn’t felt in decades.

He grips up into the Warrior’s hair, tugging a bit to tilt their head to the side, allowing him to drag his tongue on their skin to taste the sheen of sweat there. Feeling the groan that trembles from the Warrior’s throat encourages him to nip and suck, his palm continuing to rub over his cock, and how it hardens only serves to turn him on to a point of desperation.

“With how eager you are, I’d almost say you’ve been watching me when I’m alone.”

The insinuation makes G’raha exhale a soft, indiscernible noise against the neck he’s tending to. Pulling back reveals a darkening mark, stoking that selfishness that motivates him at the moment.

“Would it be terrible if I admit to it?”

It’s the way the Warrior stares at him afterward that has him suddenly willing to do anything for them. He shifts up onto his knees, an idea forming in his mind which has his cheeks coated in that pretty shade of pink again. Boldly he pushes over the other’s chest, his nails lightly dragging over the defined muscles there. His impatience leaves the Warrior with his pants still loosely around his hips, and G’raha simply pulling out that cock from the confines of smallclothes before slowly stroking over it once.

A low hiss escapes the man, watching intently at how G’raha hungrily stares down at him.

“Is this what you wanted then? Did you watch me and want my cock all for yourself?”

The way the Warrior questions seem to have an underlying desire to have affirmation that G’raha longed for him in a depraved sense.

“Yes. I-I wanted every inch of you.”

He stutters somewhat as he speaks to that in more ways than one, a nervousness still lingering, but it’s steadily overruled by finally being able to give this person the pleasure and attention he’s always wanted to.

It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this. There’s a fear of messing up for its almost foreign, but his enthusiasm has him taking his time in licking from the hilt to slit, his tail starting to run back and forth over the sheets at how the Warrior responds with a hand pushing the strands of red hair that fall against his eyes, roaming further back until fingers are pulling out the hair tie and burying into his hair.

“That’s good…you’re being so good G’raha.”

Gods the praise goes _straight_ to his own cock.

He lets out a moan in appreciation, ears flicking as his eyes dilate with rapt attention. When he works up to working his mouth over that length, a deep, guttural noise emits from the Warrior, and he’s completely devoted to pulling out more of those sounds. They motivate him to take him in inch by inch, until that cock is soaked with his saliva, fingers stroking over the base and down to his balls, mind reeling at the prospect of having this thickness filling him up soon enough.

The way the Warrior keeps praising him amidst the slick sounds has his cock flushed, hanging between his thighs, and smearing wetness on his cloak and the sheets. That hand in his hair grips to have that hard length slowly thrusting up past his lips, and a strangled moan is choked off from how he’s able to taste the precum dripping over his tongue.

Just as tears start prickling his eyes, the Warrior tugs on his hair to pull his mouth away, a string of saliva still clinging to the head of his cock. It’s an obscene sight that rouses terrible urges.

“I’ll see your lovely face covered in my cum next time…for now I want to have it in you.”

The prospect has a shiver tracing down G’raha’s spine. Too many times he’s imagined that, and he’s hot all over from knowing he’ll be held down and claimed in such a way.

“Is that right?”

Taking the further questioning as a dare, the Warrior wastes no time in finally kicking off the rest of his clothing, and watching as G’raha produces a canister of salve from his bedside table. It has him raising a brow, a knowing smirk forming on his lips as he pushes G’raha back against the sheets to dip his fingers into the canister and then down between his thighs. Wet fingers run over his hole, and when the first breaches, G’raha lets out a slow, shuddering gasp.

Streaks of precum start to leak over his belly, smearing each time the Warrior leans over them to steadily build up the pace, until eventually three fingers are thrusting inside. They spread him open slowly, the burn making G’raha arch up from the sheets as a greater need starts to take over.

“You’re so beautiful spread out like this.”

They state with their other hand roaming over G’raha’s chest, tracing the crystal embedded to see how G’raha whimpers out their name. He’s completely enraptured in how the Warrior commands their body, and soon it has him lying with his legs spread as wide as they can go, breathless pleas riddling away at the last of the Warrior’s patience.

“Please, don’t make me wait any longer.”

G’raha stares up at him, body shaking from need. With a blush he makes such a request, his heart pounding as he’s so close to having the Warrior filling that void, a primal yet ardent one that he’s craved for so long.

Every day that he’s had to idly sit by watching but never having this man heightens that desperation. The Warrior can sense it too, because he’s relenting soon enough by withdrawing his fingers in favor of slicking up his own cock.

When he’s pressing up against G’raha’s hole, he can feel how it twitches, anticipation high as he finally starts to fill him, inch by inch. Upon sheathing himself entirely, he has to pause with his hands grip over G’raha’s hips, staring down at him to intently watch the way he reacts.

“You’re so tight.” It’s the way the Warrior groans out the statement that has G’raha nodding with flushed features.

“I haven’t…done this in a long time.” He admits, and the way the Warrior’s eyes glaze over seems to foretell of his intentions.

It’s almost as if an uninhibited lust takes over, because after he allots G’raha time to adjust, he’s completely focused on finding every little thing that makes G’raha a broken mess.

“If I’d known you would be this cute, I would’ve fucked you sooner.” He whispers hotly into Graha’s ear, feeling how he squirms at the sensations. Having that coupled with the way the Warrior spares no hesitation in thrusting at just the right angle has him dragging his nails down the other’s back, a choked sound emitting that’s almost as loud as the wet, smacking sounds echoing between them.

“You –s-should’ve-“ He can barely manage to get the words out, his legs wrapped around those hips suddenly being pushed down in favor of the Warrior changing positions.

It has him blushing harder from how he’s even _more_ exposed now.

G’raha can feel how tears start to streak over his face. He clings to the Warrior, helpless in enduring the onslaught of pleasure at how his prostate is rammed against time and time again. Being nearly folded in half has his ass nearly gaping from how that cock fits inside of him, and he loves this depraved sort of closeness so much he never wants it to end.

Their lips meet in half-kisses, the Warrior torn on savoring how G’raha tastes or hearing how riled up he is, the incoherent muttering near-constant as he shoves his cock into him with no intention of stopping any time soon.

When the Warrior licks away the tears that are on his cheeks, G’raha finds himself completely lost to the concept of being so thoroughly claimed. His body responds favorably with the way precum has coated his stomach and chest so much it’s even dripping on the sheets.

“I want to have you in so many ways.” The words are harsh, laced with a dire possessiveness that G’raha loves beyond all reason.

The intent becomes reality with the way the Warrior stops, pulling back to suddenly grab G’raha’s hips, moving him like a rag doll till he’s on his hands and knees, ass sticking out willingly just for him. When hands run over his tail to then cup and spread his ass cheeks, he’s burying his face against the sheets with a whimper. It must be a shameful sight with how wet he is, cock in need of attention, and his ass spread open from such thorough use.

“I-I need it…” G’raha whines out while chancing a look over his shoulder. He’s so empty now, and only one person can gratify him with what he wants.

“How can I say no to a face like that?”

G’raha shudders at the way that cock thrusts into him again in one fluid movement. The deafening smacks start to reverberate again, and he’s gripping on the sheets at how the Warrior never fails to ram against that perfect spot. His trail drags up and down the Warrior’s thighs in the midst of such a raw fucking, twitching over and over at the way his body is shaken to the core from those delicious sensations.

“Ngh – s’good – you feel good right?”

The need to please the Warrior overwhelms him once more. Hot lust prickles all over him, but still he wants nothing more than to have his Warrior sated. He doesn’t want him looking at anyone else ever again.

Suddenly the Warrior slots in against him, the heat of his chest against G’raha’s back adding to the heat radiating between them. He uses the position as leverage to trace his tongue along G’raha’s ear, practically panting out the reply as he doesn’t stop fucking nto him for a second.

“You’re perfect, utterly perfect.”

A hand wraps around G’raha’s front, finally starting to touch and stroke over his cock. It has him twitching; fisting against the sheets as every groan the Warrior makes because of him is felt against his cheek. The sincere closeness of this nearly has him crying again, the surge of emotion and nothing but a blissful reality adding to it.

“Yes, yes, that’s all I want.”

‘For you’ is lost somewhere in how his voice dissolves into breathy moans, completely helpless to the hand wrapped around his own cock that urges him deeper into this primitive state.

“You’ll come for me won’t you? I want to feel you, and hear you say my name.”

The Warrior’s removes his hand from slim hips in favor of dragging his fingers over G’raha’s parted lips, feeling the heat of his breaths against them as he’s panting, choking out moans from the way his body is so close to that euphoric moment. He rocks back into every thrust, that hand jerking him off in time with the hasty movements, and the slick heat wrapped around him is simply too good to stave off any longer.

He gives into his Warrior’s wishes, trembling in his grasp as the intensity of his orgasm renders him powerless to how the Warrior brandishes his mark upon him. It’s impossible to restrain, and G’raha is repeating his name over and over in such reverence, that hand unerring in how it strokes over him, spurts of cum carelessly spilling beneath them.

“_G’raha_…” It’s the last thing the Warrior manages to speak, a deep groan of his name that only adds to the intensity of his high.

When hot cum starts filling G’raha up, he moans longingly, shaking even more as the way that cock shallowly thrusting inside of him pulsates with each wave of cum. The Warrior seems entranced at watching it all, tracing a hand down G’raha’s spine, and ensuring he’s given him every drop before pulling back.

The disconnect has G’raha whimpering, able to feel the steady stream of it running down his thighs. He’s weak as well, forcing him to lie on the bed, turning onto his back to see how the Warrior is raking his gaze over them.

“How am I to ever keep away from you now?”

He asks breathlessly, clearly serious with how he runs a finger over the trails of cum decorating G’raha’s thighs. G’raha seems agreeable to the notion with the way he keeps his legs spread, allowing the Warrior to lean back in and kiss him in such a way that makes his heart flutter.

“I would hope that you never will.”

There’s an absolute mess between them, but he can’t seem to care, not with how his Warrior smiles against his lips and kiss him as if he might never cease. With a hand cupping his cheek and the warm comfort of having his Warrior so close, G’raha mindlessly whispers against his lips.

“I love you.”

It’s when the words are breathed into existence that he fears he said too much too soon. Thankfully his worry is silenced by the way his lips are claimed once again in a deeper kiss than the last. He wraps his arms around his Warrior’s neck, intertwining their legs as well, and the sincerity of it all has G’raha close to tears.

The kiss is broken so that the Warrior can speak, and he does so in the most heartfelt way.

“That’s good, because I love you too. I have from the moment I realized it was you on Mt.Gulg, it’s what made me so scared to lose you.”

He can’t stop the few tears that manage to fall from that lovely confession. G’raha tightens his hold around the other, the weight of hundreds of years of loneliness seemingly absolved in a single second because of what he heard.

“I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.”

The emotion is raw in his tone, and his Warrior kisses away every tear that falls with the promise of never leaving him either.


End file.
